


Point of No Return

by maithcop



Category: The LEGO Movie (2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-05 02:11:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15854097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maithcop/pseuds/maithcop
Summary: I came up with an AU where Ma and Pa Cop were the ones working for Business instead of GCBC.This is how That Scene takes place in this AU





	Point of No Return

**Author's Note:**

> i'm so sorry

Business loomed over the two countryside cops, TAKOS on the other side, looming as well. Ma had grabbed Pa’s hand as the TAKOS first emerged from the ceiling. They were both put in charge of capturing the Special once the Piece had been found. But they got sloppy, and got too compassionate. Ma saw that the Special was just some young man that didn’t know any better, he didn’t know he had done wrong!

  They let him go.

  They were hoping Business wouldn’t find out but that man has cameras everywhere. He saw Ma comforting him and he saw Pa unlock his handcuffs. Business was furious, oh, how he was furious. Now they were getting punished for it.

  They thought Business would Kragle them for it. They knew they were done for. 

  “Oh, don’t worry, I won’t test it on you two!” Business said, in a much-too-calm voice. Ma and Pa looked at each other, just a little bit of relief on their faces. Maybe they were given just one more- “I’ll do it on your son!”

  And at that two robots brought in Good Cop and Bad Cop, forcing them to get down on their knees on the cold floor, grunting with the impact and force. 

  Ma gasped. “Son!”

  Good Cop looked up with tears in his eyes. He was  _ scared _ . “Mom! Dad!!” He struggled to free themselves from the robots grasp, only to be given and electric shock throughout his whole body. Pa assumed it was the handcuffs on their wrists, ankles, and neck. Good Cop yelled through the pain, and when it was over, he sat there, slumped over and aching.

  Business… he’s going to make them Kragled their own sons! They can’t, they just couldn’t! They refused!

  “Now, come on, Bad Cop,” Business always did call them by the wrong names, it infuriated the two older cops, “stop struggling like that and stand still.”

  “Lord Business,” Pa protested, “you can’t possibly expect us to Kragle our own boys!”

  “Yeah, but, that’s the thing… I do expect you to Kragle him. Besides, it’s just a little demonstration! Just showing you how it works y’know?” Business smiled and laughed. Damn him.

  “That isn’t right, they haven’t done anything wrong!” Ma yelled. “They’re the best cops down at their precinct!” 

  “Well, letting the Special go wasn’t exactly right either, but look where we are now, so… anyway, just watch. I just spray him with the TAKOS… robots, let him go.” And they did. Bad Cop immediately forced his way to front and  _ ran _ to where Ma and Pa stood, frozen in fear of what Business might do to them. Bad Cop must’ve just made it to about five feet from their parents before- before he was stuck. The two older cops staggered back in fear as they watched Business Kragle their sons where they stood, waist down, only one of their arms still free. They were frozen, Bad Cop struggling to escape from the substance. Ma and Pa could see tears running down from behind his aviators. They were both… scared, scared out of their minds, and- and their own  _ parents _ couldn’t help them. 

  “Does that upset you two?” Business asked, Ma putting her hand over her mouth, “Surely you both feel so bad for your son!” Pa resisted the urge to slap the hand Business placed on his shoulder, “Wouldn’t you want to help him?”

  Good Cop fronted, fear plain on his face and tears falling down his cheeks. “Please,” he whimpered, choking back a sob. “Mommy, Daddy, don’t do this,”

  The older couple’s eyes began to well up with tears as well, seeing their sons this scared. They’ve never been this scared, it hurt the two. Good Cop sniffled and Business handed the older cops a remote. “Finish the job.” Ma reluctantly took the remote, not seeing any other option. Good Cop hung his head and quietly sobbed. Pa took a hold of Ma’s shaky hand as she held the remote with the other. Ma suppressed a sob. 

  “I can’t.” She refused with a broken voice, “We can’t. Not our boys.” Good Cop looked up at her and the look on his face sent her falling to her knees, crying into her hands. “Please, you can’t do this to our sons, you just can’t,” She cried. Pa followed her to the ground, gently taking the remote out of her hands and throwing it to the floor. He held her close and swore under his breath, not bothering to notice Business picking up the remote.

  “I guess if you really want something done right you should do it yourself.” Business said. Bad Cop looked up at hearing this, Ma and Pa still together on the ground. They looked toward their son. No, no, no, Business couldn’t be doing this, he just couldn't be. Ma and Pa felt trapped in a nightmare. “Ah, just the guy I want to see, hey, Bad Cop! Now just hold still...” he hovered his hand over the button, looking back at the couple on the ground. Both Good Cop and Bad Cop were shouting for their parents, fighting for front, the only coherent things coming out of their mouth being ‘No!’ and ‘Please, please, Mommy, Daddy, you can’t! You can’t just let him!’ 

  “If you two had just done your job right the first time this wouldn’t be happening, now would it?” Business stated coldly. 

  Ma hid her face in Pa’s shirt when the two younger cops’ shouts had gone silent. Business told them something about the Special, the Piece, but the two older cops hardly listened. They just waited for him to leave.

  Once they stood up, their eyes immediately fell on the frozen figure of… 

  Good Cop’s face was frozen, stuck in fear, mid-shout. The tears were still streaming down their face when they were Kragled. Pa turned away at the sight of it. Ma went to reach her hand up to hold their face, but she just couldn’t. Pa began walking away from the scene.

  “Come on, dear. We need to get back to work.”

**Author's Note:**

> i lied about being sorry


End file.
